


A calm day at home.

by Erulinaz



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Language, Other, domestic life really, fluff for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulinaz/pseuds/Erulinaz
Summary: Gestalt and Myfanwy had two children. Just a day of this happy life, Gestalt is at home with their children.





	A calm day at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind any grammar or vocabulary mistakes! Hope you enjoy this oneshot. Pure fluff and cuteness in there :)  
Special thanks to the persons who helped me finding names for the children, without the Rook discord, the poor kids would have been nameless.  
If you ever want me to write more Mystalt/children, let me know!

Gestalt had never thought they would have had their own children once. Not that they disliked children, just they couldn’t see with whom they could have one… or two. Myfanwy gave them two.

The eldest was a ten years old girl named Cerys Ingrid Thomas Gestalt. She was smart, too smart for Gestalt’s liking. She adored experimenting new things like trying to climb on rooftops – which gave heart attacks to all the adults – or playing with Gestalt’s gun – this kid will really be the death of them –. But she was also a beautiful ray of sunshine and was worshipping Gestalt. When Myfanwy was looking for her daughter, she knew she was necessary with one of the Gestalt’s bodies. She could be at gardens with ‘Alex’, or in her room with ‘Eliza’ to dress up on spy, princess, warrior or anything she liked, or in the kitchen with ‘Teddy’ who was baking with her – and trying to keep the mess under control – or in front of the TV, watching cartoons cuddled up into ‘Robert’’s arms. She didn’t really get the hive mind concept, but she knew that she could tell Gestalt anything and that they would always protected her. Myfanwy was joking about it, saying that Gestalt didn’t need her help to take care of their children. And the little panic raising in Gestalt’s eyes was so funny to watch. Myfanwy knew that they couldn’t take care of their daughter alone, because of her constant energy which was driving them crazy sometimes. Her aptitude too. She was an EVA and the Checquy was already looking at her with interest. She wasn’t particularly powerful but her power was an asset for an organisation of spies. She had overdeveloped senses. She could hear, see and smell things on great distances. She also had some sort of sixth sense. Like an animal, she could tell when someone was a danger for her or when something was wrong.

Her brother, Charles Mathias Thomas Gestalt, was two years old. He was calmer than her and he hadn’t showed any aptitude yet. Ingrid said very often that Charlie was a “Jack Jack” in the making and that, very soon, like in _The Indestructible_, he would have all kind of superpowers. Myfanwy always laughed at this joke when Gestalt was more… shared. Of course, ‘Alex’ laughed with Myfanwy, ‘Eliza’ and ‘Robert’ just smiled, and ‘Teddy’ was silently panicking. Their daughter was making enough mess like that! However, Myfanwy knew how to make ‘Teddy’ smile again; she only needed to dress her son in a small light-blue suit. Even Charlie seemed to really like this outfit, he was looking so proud in it.

Gestalt and Myfanwy, with their two children, were having an happy life.

Gestalt was in their office, at home. Their were doing research on a case in which young children were kidnapped. They couldn’t help to feel sick and they promised to themselves that nothing will ever happened to their own kids. ‘Robert’ kissed his son’s head. The little boy was asleep into his arms and Gestalt was content to feel this small weight into his embrace. They also tasted the silence which reigned on the house. The day was so calm and peaceful. It was definitively a good day to work at home with their lovely childr… Wait. Suddenly, they stopped working. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Their daughter was on holidays, which meant she was actually _in_ the house. And if they knew one thing about Cerys was that the place couldn’t be calm when she was around. Plus, she was always clingy with Gestalt.

Fuck. Or she was sick, or she was doing something stupid.

‘Alex’ and ‘Eliza’ stood up and went straight to her room. ‘Eliza’ gently knocked on the door, but she didn’t get an answer. She cracked open the door and frowned. Her daughter was staring at something through the window. She was still and silent. That was very uncanny of her. Cerys was also biting on her nails, bad habit she had taken from them.

“Hello, princess.” ‘Alex’ said, kneeling at her level. “What’s up?” he asked, tugging a stray of her hair behind her ear. But she just shrugged. She was looking scared and… unhappy. Fuck, it was breaking Gestalt’s heart.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” ‘Eliza’ asked, sitting beside her.

“That’s nothing.”

“No, no, no. That’s not nothing. Come here” ‘Eliza’ added, at the same time she opened her arms to invite her daughter in them. ‘Alex’ caressed Cerys’s hair when she snuggled on ‘Eliza’’s arms, siting on her lap.

“So, what’s going on, sweetheart?”

“They said I’m wrong.”

“Ok… Who said that?”

“The director and the supervisors at school.” She was in a school for EVAs, a sort of updated Glengrove. Though, the children were keeping contact with their families and Myfanwy had done everything in her power to make this place sure for the children. She didn’t want her daughter, then her son, to live what Gestalt and herself had known.

“Alright. And what was the subject of debate?”

“The bad men looking at us while we were playing on the playground.”

Gestalt didn’t say anything for a minute, trying to process. Fuck, men watching kids who are unaware of their presence… That was like the case they were working on. Shit.

Their daughter’s voice brought them back to reality:

“You don’t believe me.” She started crying.

“No, no, princess, don’t cry. Please, don’t cry. Of course I believe you.” ‘Alex’ quickly said while ‘Eliza’ was rocking her into a tight embrace.

“So… you are going to make them go, right?”

Making them go? Fuck, they were here?

“Where do you feel the danger coming from, darling?”

“From there” she answered, pointing a place into the distance, that she was previously watching intensely.

“Listen to me, princess, you are going to join Robert in the office, and close the door behind you. After a while, he will ask you if you feel better, answer him sincerely. OK?”

She nodded, get up, and ran to ‘Robert’ who was still holding Charlie. She closed the door and sat next to him. He smiled at her reassuringly.

‘Eliza’, ‘Teddy’ and ‘Alex’ quickly grabbed their gun and rushed outside. They followed the direction given by their daughter, and finally they found the men. They efficiently took care of them in an instant. That was easy. Too easy maybe? Gestalt turned his attention to his daughter who was smiling now.

“Feeling better, honey?”

“Yes, they are gone.”

“Good.”

The twins put the unconscious bodies and threw them into the black cars that those men were using. They brought them to the Checquy, put them in cells, and went to Myfanwy.

“What’s going on?” she asked when she saw Gestalt coming into her office. She stood up from her desk, anxious.

“I found some kidnappers near our place.” Teddy explained

“Well… Actually, our daughter spotted them” Alex rectified.

“You’re kidding me? Is she Ok?”

“Yes, don’t worry about her. Everything is fine now.”

Teddy grabbed Myfanwy’s waist before kissing her. He was about to kiss her again when he sighed.

“What? Something wrong?”

“Oh, no. Our daughter is just back to her normal self. I probably should go, before she sets the house on fire.”

When Myfanwy came back to work, the house was silent. She felt a bit nervous about it; it was so unusual. She entered into the living room and relief washed over her when ‘Robert’ joined her. He put his index on his lips, then looked inside the room. She followed his eyes and she quickly grabbed her phone into her purse and took photos. Charlie was sleeping on top of ‘Teddy’ who was laying on the couch. She walked around them to have a better look at the pillow fort built in the middle of the room. Inside of it, ‘Eliza’ was holding Cerys into her arms, both sitting on the ground, ‘Eliza’’s legs on each side of her daughter. In front of them, ‘Alex’ was telling a story with the help of sock puppets.

“Stay-at-home-parents suit you” Myfanwy said to ‘Robert’, with a small smirk dancing on her lips.

“Yes, I know. But that’s only because we have great kids. By the way, Myf, remember me to go to Cerys’s school for kicking the director and supervisors’ asses. Cerys never makes mistake.”

“Like someone else, I guess.”

“Exactly. She is my daughter for a reason after all.”


End file.
